fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario ' is a series of video games by Nintendo. It is often referred to as the ''Super Mario series, but not every game in the series is called Super. The Super Mario series can actually be considered a sub-series to the Mario series. The character Mario first starred in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong, and only later starring in is own series, the first episode being Mario Bros., that hit arcades in 1983. Because he was the main character in the Donkey Kong game it is often considered the first Mario game, but technically it is not part of the Mario series. Video Games A high number of games has been released, and a precise number can't be defined, depending on considering part of the series some spin-off titles, or counting more than once a remade game. This list tries to include every known Mario game, also including upcoming titles, sorted by genere, for a total of '''112 different episodes, and 28 remakes or compilations, making a total of 140 Mario releases. The list does not include re-releases of single games (such as the Game Boy Advance NES Classics releases of Super Mario Bros. and Dr. Mario), considered different "versions" of the same game, and games that are not titled "Mario", such as Super Princess Peach or Luigi's Mansion, considered part of their own series. Main games The main Mario series is composite of 19 titles (also counting Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island): *''Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (September 13, 1985), Famicom/NES. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (June 3, 1986), Famicom, known as Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels outside Japan. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (October 1988), NES, known as Super Mario USA in Japan. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (October 23, 1988), Famicom/NES. *''Super Mario Land'' (April 21, 1989), Game Boy. *''Super Mario World'' (November 21, 1990), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (October 21, 1992), Game Boy. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (January 21, 1994), Game Boy. Being a Wario game, and featuring Mario only as a cameo, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (August 15, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Being a Yoshi game, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario 64'' (June 23, 1996), Nintendo 64. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (July 19, 2002), GameCube. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (May 15, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (November 1, 2007), Wii. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (November 12, 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (May 23, 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (November 3, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (July 28, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (November 2012), Wii U. Formerly known as New Super Mario Bros. Mii in demo version. Original Game & Watch games 4''' Mario Game & Watch games not based on previous Mario games have been released: *''Mario Bros.'' (March 14, 1983), Game & Watch Multi Screen. Also known as Mario Bros. II, has nothing to do with the original Mario Bros. *''Mario's Cement Factory'' (April 28, 1983), Game & Watch Tabletop, Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Mario's Bombs Away'' (November 10, 1983), Game & Watch Panorama Screen. *''Mario the Juggler'' (October 16, 1991), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. The last Game & Watch ever released, a remake of the first one, Ball. Puzzle games '''12 Mario puzzle games have been released (also including Mario & Yoshi): *''Dr. Mario'' (July 27, 1990), Famicom/Nes, Game Boy. *''Mario & Yoshi'' (Dicember 10, 1992), Famicom/NES, Game Boy. The European release of Yoshi no Tamago, known in America as Yoshi. It might be not considered part of the Mario series. *''Mario & Wario'' (August 27, 1993), Super Famicom. Part of both Mario and Wario series. *''Hotel Mario'' (December 31, 1994), Philips CD-i. *''UNDAKE30 Same Game Taisakusen Mario Version'' (January 16, 1995), Super Famicom. *''Mario's Picross'' (March 14, 1995), Game Boy. *''Mario's Super Picross'' (September 14, 1995), Super Famicom. *''Dr. Mario 64'' (April 9, 2001), Nintendo 64. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (May 24, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (September 25, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (June 8, 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (November 14, 2010), Nintendo DS. Sport games 20 sport games have been released in the Mario series: *''Mario Open Golf'' (September 20, 1991), known outside Japan as NES Open Tournament Golf. *''Mario's Tennis'' (July 21, 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Mario Golf 64'' (June 11, 1999), Nintendo 64. Simply called Mario Golf outside Japan. *''Mario Golf GB'' (August 10, 1999), Game Boy Color. Simply called Mario Golf outside Japan. *''Mario Tennis 64'' (July 21, 2000), Nintendo 64. Simply called Mario Tennis outside Japan. *''Mario Tennis GB'' (December 1, 2000), Game Boy Color. Simply called Mario Tennis outside Japan. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (July 28, 2003), GameCube. *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (April 22, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario Power Tennis'' (October 28, 2004), GameCube. Re-released in 2009 for the Wii in the New Play Control! series. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (July 21, 2005), GameCube. *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (September 13, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Mario Strikers'' (November 18, 2005), GameCube. Known as Mario Smash Football in Europe and Australia.'' *''Mario Basket 3 on 3'' (July 27, 2006), Nintendo DS. Called Mario Hoops 3-on-3 in America and Mario Slam Basketball in Eurpoe. *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (May 25, 2007), Wii. Called Mario Strikers Charged Football in Europe and Australia. *''Mario & Sonic at Beijing Olympics'' (November 6, 2007), Wii, Nintendo DS. A crossover with the Sonic series. Called Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games outside Japan. *''Super Mario Stadium Family Baseball'' (June 19, 2008), Wii. Called Mario Super Sluggers outside Japan. *''Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics'' (October 13, 2009), Wii, Nintendo DS. Known as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games outside Japan. *''Mario Sports Mix'' (November 25, 2010), Wii. *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (November 15, 2011), Wii, Nintendo 3DS. *''Mario Tennis Open'' (May 20, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. Racing games 10 racing games have been released in the Mario series: *''Super Mario Kart'' (August 27, 1992), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mario Kart 64'' (December 14, 1996), Nintendo 64. *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'', Satellaview. Released in 4 Parts from May 11, 1997 to November 9, 1997. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (July 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (November 7, 2003), GameCube. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (October 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Kart DS'' (November 14, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (March 2007), Arcade. *''Mario Kart Wii'' (April 10, 2008), Wii. *''Mario Kart 7'' (Dicember 1, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. RPG games 8''' RPG games have been released in the Mario series: *''Super Mario RPG'' (March 9, 1996), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Paper Mario'' (August 11, 2000), Nintendo 64. Originally called Mario Story in Japan. *''Mario & Luigi RPG'' (November 17, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Called Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga outside Japan. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (July 22, 2004), GameCube. Originally called Paper Mario RPG in Japan. *''Mario & Luigi RPG 2x2'' (November 28, 2005), Game Boy Advance. Called Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time outside Japan. *''Super Paper Mario'' (April 9, 2007), Wii. *''Mario & Luigi RPG 3!!!'' (February 11, 2009) known as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story outside Japan. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (November 2012), Nintendo 3DS. Party games '''15 party games have been released in the Mario series: *''Mario Party'' (December 18, 1998), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 2'' (December 17, 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 3'' (December 7, 2000), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 4'' (October 21, 2002), GameCube. *''Mario Party-e'' (February 7, 2003), Game Boy Advance e-Reader. *''Mario Party 5'' (November 10, 2003), GameCube. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' (September 2004), Arcade. *''Mario Party 6'' (November 18, 2004), GameCube. *''Mario Party Advance'' (January 13, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2'' (October 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Party 7'' (November 7, 2005), GameCube. *''Mario Party 8'' (May 29, 2007), Wii. *''Mario Party DS'' (November 8, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher'' (October 2009), Arcade. *''Mario Party 9'' (March 2, 2012), Wii. Educational games 8''' educational games have been released in the Mario series: *''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up'' (1991), PC. *''Mario Teaches Typing'' (November 13, 1991), PC. *''Mario is Missing!'' (December 31, 1992), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES, PC. First game to star Luigi as the main character. *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' (June 1, 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' (June 1, 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' (June 15, 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Time Machine'' (December 1993), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES, PC. Considered a sequel to Mario is Missing!. *''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' (March 31, 1997), PC. Other games Other '''16 Mario games have been released that can't be easly classified in the other generes: *''I Am a Teacher: Super Mario no Sweater'' (August 27, 1986), Famicom Disk System. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Roulette'' (1991), Arcade. *''Mario Paint'' (July 14, 1992), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mario Unkurukai'' (1993), Arcade. *''Mario's Game Gallery'' (February 23, 1995), PC. Later re-released as Mario's FUNdamentals. *''Mario Clash'' (September 28, 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Mario no Photopi'' (December 4, 1998), Nintendo 64. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' (December 1, 1999), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (February 2, 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' (June 29, 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' (August 29, 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Family'' (September 10, 2001), Game Boy Color. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Pinball Land'' (August 26, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (July 14, 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Calculator'' (February 25, 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario Clock'' (April 1, 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. Remakes 15 remakes of previous Mario games have been released: *''Punch Ball Mario Bros.'' (1984), NEC PC-8801. *''Mario Bros. Special'' (1984), NEC PC-8801. *''Super Mario Bros. Special'' (1986), NEC PC-8801. *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Arcade. *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Famicom Disk System. Starring characters from the All Night Nippon radio show. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (March 8, 1986), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Kaette Kita Mario Bros.'' (1988), Famicom Disk System. *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' (1990), Arcade. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1991), Game Watch. *''Super Mario World'' (1991), Game Watch. *''BS Super Mario USA'' (March 31, 1996), Satellaview. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (May 4, 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Dr. Mario'' in Nintendo Puzzle Collection (February 7, 2003), GameCube. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (November 21, 2004), Nintendo DS. *''A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario'' (Dicember 24, 2008), Nintendo DSiWare. Re-releases in compilations 13 compilations of previous Mario games have been released: *''Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt'' (November 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris./Nintendo World Cup'' (November 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet'' (December 1990), NES. *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (July 14, 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Includes Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. USA and Super Mario Bros. 3. *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' (December 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (December 1994), SNES. *''Super Mario Advance'' (March 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (March 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (September 20, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (July 14, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 3 and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (September 13, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' (March 25, 2006) known as Dr. Mario Online Rx in America. Arcade Machines Four Mario arcade machines that can't be listed as "video games" have been released only in Japan. These are: *''Super Mario Bros. 3 Pachislot'' (1989). A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed slot machine. *''Super Mario World'' (1991). A Super Mario World themed skee ball-like game. *''Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World'' (june 1992). A Super Mario Bros. themed Pinball. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' (2003). A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed Medal Game. Cinema & TV Many cartoons and a live action movie have been released in thee Mario series. The charcter first appeared in the Donkey Kong animated series, but the first Mario work has been the Japan-only animated movies Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach!), released in 1986, and Super Mario, released in 1989, that's a collection of three short stories based on fairy tales. On monday 4 september 1989 started The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, the first Mario TV series, that also included live action segments. The Legend of Zelda cartoon was featured instead of Super Mario episodes on fridays, but the live action segment was still included. It ran for 65 episodes (13 of the Zelda series). Other two TV series were made: The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, that ran from 8 september to 1 december 1990, lasting 26 episodes, and Super Mario World, that ran from 14 september to 7 december 1991, lasting only 13 episodes. On 28 may 1993 was released the first and only live action movie in the series, called Super Mario Bros. Lastly, in 1994 was released the japan-only Mario Kirby Meisaku Video (Mario Kirby Masterpiece Video), featuring two different stories, a Mario one and a Kirby one, but they do not interact in any way. Live action shows include Mario Ice Capades, an Ice skating show that was ired on tv on 7 december 1989; King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, a children TV show that featured public domain cartoons from the 20's and 30's and aired from 1989 to 1990; The Super Mario Challenge a children TV show that aired from 1990 to 1991. In 1994 was also aired Mario All Stars, a compilation of episodes from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and the Super Mario World TV show. Episodes from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World were featured in the Captain N show Captain N & the Video Game Masters. Publications Mario publications include: *Three children books written by Jack C. Harris released in 1990: Super Mario Bros. Trapped in the Perilous Pit, Super Mario Bros. 3: Happy Birthday, Princess Toadstool and Super Mario Bros. 3: The Secret Bridge *The Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 comics by Valiant, publicated on Nintendo Comics System issues 5, 6, 8 (this one based on Dr. Mario) and 9. The first episode was released in a preview issue in 1990. A spin-off series titled Game Boy was also featured on Nintendo Comics System comics. *A series of 30 comics publicated on the german Club Nintendo magazine from april 1991 to december 1998. *10 books in the Nintendo Adventure Books" (the only not-Mario books were volumes 9 and 10). *''Super Mario-Kun by CoroCoro Comics, a manga only released in Japan, covering many games in the series, with issue 1 released on 27 august 1991 and the currently last issue, number 43 released in August 2011. *''Super Mario Adventures'' a comic series released on issues of the Nintendo Power Mgazine, starting january 1992 (issue 32) and lasting 12 episodes. In july 1994 all episodes were released in a single graphic novel, also including the first Mario VS Wario episode. *''Mario VS Wario'' a sequel to Super Mario Adventures published in two episodes on issues 44 (january 1993) and 56 (january 1994) of Nintendo Power. *''Game Boy Advance - Super Mario Advance'' first book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in september 2001 *''Super Mario-Kun'' by Pikkapika, a manga only released in Japan that lasted for five issues from october 2004 to september 2009. Board Games Many board games based on Mario video games have been released. These include (15 listed): *''Super Mario Bros'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. Ladder game'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. Mini Pinball'' (1985) *''Super Mario World: Barrel of Yoshis'' (1990). Based on the Barrel of Monkeys game. *''Super Mario World Lucky Coin'' (1990) *''Mario Domino'' (1992) *''Mario Party Slot Car Derby'' (1999) *''Nintendo UNO'' (2005). Despite the name, it only features characters from Mario games (with Boolossus from Luigi's Mansion). *''New Super Mario Bros. Coin Adventure'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros. Gura Gura'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros. Labyrinth'' (2006) *''Nintendo Monopoly'' (2006). Features many Nintendo characters, not only from the Mario series, so this may not be considered part of the Mario series. Re-released in 2010. *''Yahtzee Super Mario Collector's Edition (2008) *''Super Mario Chess'' (2009) *''Mario Kart Wii Grand Prix'' (2010) Also some jigsaw puzzles featuring artwork from the series have been released. LPs & CDs Soundtrack CDs for almost every game in the series have been released. Original CDs include: *Super Mario Compact Disco (1 august 1993), remixes by Ambassadors of Funk. *Mario & Zelda Big Band Live (2003) *Famicom Sound History Series - Mario the Music (2004) Toys Many Mario toys have been released. The most interesting include: *''Super Mario Bros. Gameworld'' (1985). Construction toys by Byggis. *''Super Mario Bros. 3 McDonald's Happy Meal Toys'' (1988). A set of four toys. *''Super Mario Bros. Movie Action Figures'' (1993) by Ertl. A line of 6 action figures. Also a Devo Chamber playset and a limited edition Crash Action Police Car have been released. *''Super Mario Bros. Devo Gun'' (1993) by Ertl. A toy weapon based on that from the movie. *''Mario Kart 64 Action Figures'' (1996) Action figures based on characters from Mario Kart 64. A kart is included with every figure. *''Taco Bell Mario Toys'' (1996). *''Mario Cart Bit Char-G'' (2001). RC toys based on karts from Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart Super Circuit. *''Wendy's Wii Toys'' (2007). Two of the set of five toys are based on Mario games. *''Super Mario Figure Collection'' (2008). Set of action figures based on many characters from the series. *''K'NEX Mario Kart Wii Sets'' (2011). Line of 18 sets of construction toys by K'NEX. Merchandise Hundreds of promotional Mario items have been released through the years, including video game consoles and accessories, figurines, plush dolls, attire and food. Some of the most notable are: *Mario PEZ Dispenser (1985) *Nintendo Cereal System (1988), featuring both Mario and Zelda. *Super Mario World Barcode Battler Cards (1992) *Pepsi Twist Mario Bottle Tops (2001) *Mario Chocolate Eggs by Furuta (2006) *Special Edition Mario Red DS (2008) *Mario 25th Anniversary Special Edition Nintendo Dsi XL (2010) *Mario 25th Anniversary Special Edition Nintendo Wii (2010) *Mario Nintendo 3DS (2011) *Toad Nintendo 3DS (2011) *Peach Nintendo 3DS (2011) Sub-series *Mario Bros.: A series of platform video games starring Mario and Luigi. *Super Mario: A series of platform/adventure video games starring Mario. *Super Mario Land: A series of platform video games featuring Mario, released on portable consoles. *Dr. Mario: A series of puzzle games starring Mario as a doctor. *Mario Kart: A series of racing games starring characters from the Mario series. All racing games in the Mario series have been Mario Kart titles with the exception of Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium. *Mario Tennis: A series of tennis video games starring characters from the Mario series. *Mario Party: A series of party (minigames) video games starring characters from the Mario series. *Mario Golf: A series of golf video games starring characters from the Mario series. *Paper Mario: A series of RPG video games featuring hybrid 2D and 3D graphics. *Mario & Luigi: A series of RPG video games for portable consoles. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: A series of platform/puzzle video games, that serves as a crossover with the Donkey Kong series. *Mario & Sonic: A series of sport video games, that serves as a crossover with the Donkey Kong series. Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Mario as hero of his own series, appearances of him as hero from Donkey Kong will be listed in the Donkey Kong series' page; the same way appearances of Yoshi or Wario will only be listed if are as characters from the Mario series, appearances of them as heroes of their own series will be listed in their rispective series' articles (Yoshi and Wario). |- | ||[[Nintendogs]]|| ||Many items from the Mario series are unlockable in the first Nintendogs game.||2 |- | ||'Dance Dance Revolution'|| ||''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' is a crossover between the two series.||1 |- | ||''Puzzle League|| ||[[Mario X Puzzle League|''Dr. Mario was released in a compilation with Puzzle League.]]||3 |- | ||'SSX'|| ||[[Mario X SSX|Mario, Luigi and Peach are unlockable in the GameCube version of SSX on Tour.]]||1 |- | ||''Asterix|| ||[[Asterix X Mario|In ''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum there are some references to the Mario series.]]||3 |- | ||'Super Princess Peach'|| ||Super Princess Peach is a spin-off of Mario.||1 |- | ||''Brain Training|| ||[[Brain Training X Mario|''Virus Buster, a minigame from More Brain Training, is based on Dr. Mario and was released with it in Dr. Mario & Germ Buster; The Second Dorguy's questions in Super Paper Mario are based on a Brain Training task.]]||3 |- | ||[[Stormbreaker]]|| ||In the movie Stormbreaker the main character has a copy of Mario Kart DS.||2 |- | ||'Final Fantasy'|| ||[[Final Fantasy X Mario|Five characters from the Final Fantasy series are unlockable in Mario Basketball 3on3 and Mario Sports Mix.]]||1 |- | ||'Tamagotchi'|| ||[[Mario X Tamagotchi|Mametchi from Tamagotchi is selectable in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2.]]||1 |- | ||'Itadaki Street'|| ||[[Itadaki Street X Mario|Many Mario characters are featured in Itadaki Street DS.]]||1 |- | ||[[Rayman]]|| ||[[Mario X Rayman|A Nintendo Power preview image of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a Rabbid dressed as Mario.]]|| |- | ||[[Rabbids]]|| ||[[Mario X Rabbids|A Nintendo Power preview image of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a Rabbid dressed as Mario.]]|| |- | ||''Mach Rider|| ||In Mario Kart Wii there's a bike named "Mach Bike".||3 |- | ||''Spore|| ||The example creature in Spore's manual references Yoshi from the Mario series.||3 |- | ||''Matt Hazard|| ||[[Mario X Matt Hazard|The character Captain Carpenter from ''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard is a parody of Mario. Some references to Mario are also featured in Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond]]||3 |- || ||'Dragon Quest'|| ||[[Dragon Quest X Mario|Slime from Dragon Quest is unlockable in Mario Sports Mix.]]||1 |- || ||[[Tron]]|| ||[[Mario X Tron|A Mario Bros. arcade machine can be seen in a scene of Tron: Legacy.]]||2 |- || ||'AR Games'|| ||In the Fishing mini-game Mario items can be caught.||1 Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Nintendo Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Nintendo